Sutcliffes
by MisukiAii
Summary: With the return of Voldemort, his past resurfaces and shocks everyone. Alice Sutcliffe, Queen of the Underworld, daughter of Lucifer is arranged to bear an heir for Voldemort to maintain peace between Witches & Wizards and creatures of the underworld. What happens to Volde when he has two heirs, a split personality of a wife. What troubles lay ahead for him? LV x OC,
1. Chapter 1: Reveal

'_Thoughts'_

'Talking'

'**Another Language'**

**A/N: New story, complex storyline, biography and background on characters under my stories called 'Sutcliffe; Life'**

**Rating: T /M**

**Pairings: LV x OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all rights go to J.K Rowlings.**

**Claim: OC's appearance, background, names etc. Onyx Horns & Storyline of this story.**

**Sutcliffes©2014 - MisukiAii**

**Chapter 1: Reveal**

"Master." Said the maid in a soft tone "Your mother awaits for you in the court yard." She said buttoning up his charcoal dress shirt.

"Tell her I'll be coming down to see her soon, Seva." He said slicking back his hair and smoothed out his suit.

"Yes Master," Seva said before turning around and walked out of the door with a red cloak in hand. He smirked and thought 'Time to shine.'

As death eaters tied to flee a group of people dressed in red cloaks appeared, trailing behind the group was a figure clad in a black cloak. Hogwarts students, death eaters all stared at the mysterious group that had suddenly appeared. The students burst out into hush whispers, "Who are they?" some asked. Behind them the entrance doors opened and revealed a tall young male in a suit with raven hair slicked back, grey eyes shone in the darkness.

"Is that Sebastian?" a girl asked. "The nerd?!" another girl said in a surprised tone. Sebastian smirked as he walked past the girls and sent them a wink. Walking closer to the group in red he stopped a few feet away from the group and opened his arms. "Who misses me." He said arrogantly, everyone in red scoffed turned away from him. Putting his hand over his heart he said "Oh, I'm hurt."

"Oh stop that you idiot." Said the person under the black cloak, she untied the cloak, pulled the hood off to let her black hair tumble down and handed the cloak to Seva. "Stop flirting with everyone and give your mother a hug."

A women clad in a floor-length black dress with lace sleeves hugged her son, their matching black hair blended into the darkness and grey eyes shined in the night light.

'_That woman seems familiar'_ Severus thought to himself staring at the two.

The woman turned to face the death eaters. "You, the woman in black." She said coldly "pass on my messaged to your lord." She paused "Nice to see you alive and well Volde, - Love the Sutcliffe's." She said turning her attention away from the group and nodded her head to the group in red.

"Let's go." She ordered to the group, her son by her side as they both walk across the bridge, the woman's hair transformed from solid black to snow white with dark grey tips. Small black horns formed from her head and curved outwards. Walking away with a sway in her hips red covers everyone's vision and before they could blink they mysterious group disappeared.

Taking the chance to flee the death eater's disapparated to Malfoy Manor, upon arrival Voldemort sat in his throne with a frown on his face.

"My lord." Said Severus "The mission was successful and Dumbledore is now for sure dead." He finished. Voldemort smiled and laughed manically. "My lord, we also have a message for you from a woman." Said Bellatrix.

"Oh? What did she say?"

"_Nice to see you are alive and well Volde, -Love the Sutcliffe's." she_ responded

He scowled at the unpleasant nickname, he knew who it was. "What color was her hair." He asked

"White with dark grey tips, my lord." Lucius answered.

He scoffed "So it's her again, meddling into my business."

"Spoiled little demon." He muttered under his breathe.

"Who is she exactly, my lord." Severus asked

"Queen of the underworld. Daughter of Lucifer to be exact. Quite the two faced brat she is, supposedly she is the mother to my heirs." He said leaning back against his throne.

Everyone was shocked but don't know which part to be shocked at. Either Voldemort having an heir and somebody insane enough to give him one or that Voldemort knew the Queen of the underworld, the world's most sadistic and malicious being to roam the surface of earth.

East of Scotland in the Sutcliffe manor stood three people in a room. "Mother, when are you going to stop being immature and face our father?" The boy's questioned.

"How mean, and I thought you loved your mother." Alice said pretending to cry.

"Mother stop that, you look childish." Sebastian said leaning against the arm of the chair.

"He's right mother, when will I get to see my father." Said the little boy from his mother's lap, he looks of about ten years old, long white hair pulled back into a low ponytail and large doe-like red eyes stared back at her. She smiled softly and patted his head.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go and visit your father William." She smiled softly

"Come here Sebastian." She said extending one arm out and hugged both of her sons close.

"Love you both, always remember that."

"Yes mum."


	2. Chapter 2: Papa & Mama

'_Thoughts'_

'Talking'

'**Another Language'**

**Rating: T /M**

**Pairings: LV x OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all rights go to J.K Rowlings.**

**Claim: OC's appearance, background, names etc., Storyline of this story.**

**Sutcliffes©2014 - MisukiAii**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Papa & Mama**

The tall pale snake-like man sat in his study thinking thoughtfully to _himself 'Why is she back now of all times.'_

A figure clad in a skin-tight black dress sat in the chair in front of the desk. "What do you want Alice" he said. She grimaced and crossed her arms across her chest accentuating her breast. "William wants to see you." She said playing with a loose strand of hair.

"Then bring him over, I've missed him." He said plainly closing his eyes and leans back into his chair.

She squealed jumping up from her seat and quickly walked to the other side of the desk and hugged Voldemort's neck. "Really?! I can bring them over?" she giggled giggling louder and holding him tighter squashing him between her breast.

He grabbed her wrist and unwrapped them from his neck, he scowled at her "Okay, okay now get off me" he said.

She pouted and hugged him closer, inches from each other's face. She leaned in to kiss his lips when a knock was heard. _'Damn.'_ Voldemort thought.

Kissing his cheeks she gotten up from his lap and smoothed out her dress, waving goodbye before she disappeared into thin air.

A giggle echoed in his study before it faded out. "See you tomorrow papa." Voldemort smiled to himself before getting up from his seat. "Time for the meeting"

* * *

It is dusk, soft chirping from crickets and the glow of the moon. A woman walking up the stone path with a boy sleeping in her arms while the older male's arms are around the woman's waist.

Sebastian knocked on the large wooden door and a head popped out. "May I help you?" the little elf asked.

"We're here for the meeting." Sebastian said softly.

The elf nodded and leaded them inside to another door; he knocked on the door again. The door opened to show a man in his 40's with long blond hair and grey eyes. "What do you want?" he asked.

Sebastian was about to respond before a voice filled the air. "Who is at the door Malfoy?" Voldemort asked.

Opening the door wider for his lord to see who was at the door. William stirred from his sleep he lifted his head and blinked. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he blinked adjusting to the dim lighting. Seeing a man at the end of the table who looked like a snake he brightened up and wiggled in his mother's arm. Sighing she bent down to set her son on the ground before he took off running towards the pale man.

"Papa!" William said loudly running towards the tall figure and hugging his leg. He picked him up and sat him on his lap "How are you child." He asked patting the boy's head affectionately. "Good Papa, mum said I can stay the night with you." William said looking at his father and giggles.

Everyone in the room stared in astonishment at the boy in their lord's lap. The boy giggled and pinches the lord's cheeks as Voldemort's arm wrapped around the boy's waist. Alice walked towards the two with her eldest son traveling behind her; she leans towards Voldemort and gave him a kiss and a peck on the head for her son. "Don't disturb your father too much." She said patting his head. "Yes mama!" William said smiling at his mother, giving her a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

She leaned in closer to her husband and whispered 'See you tonight, sweetheart" kissing his cheek she moved away and looked up to see Bellatrix sneering.

Bellatrix sneered and glared at the demoness for kissing her lord_. 'How dare she lay her filthy demon hands on my lord, you bitch." She thought._

Alice smirked at her maliciously. "Poppy can you lead me to Voldemort's study?" she asked the little elf who popped into the room.

* * *

She walked away with a sway to her hips with Sebastian's arm wrapped around her waist. Pulling off her cloak once the door shut she plopped into the chair in from on the large wooden desk. Swinging her legs over the arm of the chair and rubbing her temples. Snapping her fingers "Zara, Klein make me some tea & cakes, strawberry cake for William too." She said to the figures in red "Yes mistress," they said before fading into thin air.

Getting up from her seat and transforming into a petite figure with short white hair in a bob and a black Victorian dress. She walked towards her son's seat and sat in his lap. "I'm bored Sebastian." She said puffing and un-puffing her cheeks.

"I don't know what to do for you then." He said in a bored tone.

Zara and Klein reappeared into the room with cakes and tea. Smiling she got off her son's lap and grabbed her cake. Taking a bite of it she squealed in happiness "So sowft." She said with cake in her mouth.

"It's not ladylike to eat with your mouth open." Klein said before wiping off her mistress's face of crumbs. She pouted and licked his fingers biting them by accident causing blood to come out. Licking the blood off his fingers she smiled.

"Is Voldy still in the drawing-room Klein?" she asked innocently. Klein nodded in response to her question. "William too?" he nodded once again. She smiled and grabbed the plate with the strawberry cake and left the room.

* * *

Skipping down the steps with the plate in her hand she made it to the drawing room's door and opening it to a crack. Upon poking her head in she saw William at the foot of Voldemort's throne playing with Nagani and the inner circle randomly standing or sitting around the room. Bellatrix was flirting with her husband while her husband stood awkwardly to the side ignoring what Bella was saying to her lord.

Opening the door wider she ran to William "I got cake!" she squealed. He smiled and hugged her. Taking the plate with cake and fork from her he sat on the sofa eating it. Joining him on the sofa too she said _'Ahh'_ William noticed and fed her cake too.

Voldemort smile at the two figures feeding each other cake. Alice noticing his stare smiled and ran over to him. "Papa!"

Voldemort looked at her surprise but covered it with his usual blank face. "Yes?"

Smiling more she reached her arms towards him "Up." He picked her up and sat her on his lap, giggling she kissed his cheeks.

'What the hell are you planning Alice.' He said telepathically

'Nothing dear, just putting your follower here in her place.' She said grinning at him and grinded against him without anybody noticing.

Bella tried to get her lords attention back from Alice and started to look desperate.

"You look desperate you hag." Alice said looking directly at her.

Everyone stared at the 'young' girl in Voldemort's lap.

Bellatrix got red. "What did you just say?" yelled looking at the girl.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." She said "What a bored, she killed my mood. See you in your room papa." Alice said getting off his lap and grabbing Williams's hand, bringing him out of the room with her.

Bellatrix gotten up from her seat and pointed her wand at the two children. "Avada Kedavra!" she shouted.

Without looking back a shield protected the two small children. Wordlessly she made Bellatrix fall to the ground and yell out in pain. Spazzing out, it looked like the crucio cruse but it wasn't, Leaving the room she left the followers in shock.

"What a scary child." Yaxley said.

Everybody agreed to the statement.

* * *

After setting William in bed, she morphed into her mature form and waited for her husband to come to bed. Changing into her black night-gown she sat at the vanity and brushed out her hair.

Hugging her waist from behind, he kissed her neck. "How are you darling?" Voldemort asked nuzzling her neck.

"Fine," she said putting down her brush and looked up at him.

Gazing at each other she gotten up from her vanity and hugged his waist with his arms around hers. "How did the meeting go?"

"Nothing new, like normal." He said grabbing her cheeks.

She giggled and leaned in to kiss him, he bent down for her and they kissed each other. Breaking apart to breathe they looked at each other with lust. Running his hand up her leg he grasps her bottom, she smiled and jumped up wrapping her legs around her waist.

Smirking he brought her to the side of the bed and threw her on it. Giggling softly she held out her arms inviting the dark lord in.

And their night of lust begins.

**Chapter 2 end.**


End file.
